dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Redlodge Sr. (Prime Earth)
|Abilities = * * * * * * * * * |Weaknesses = * : Redlodge has minor Schizophrenia that sometimes makes him act a little weird but rarely makes him dangerous.|Transportation = *Limousine *Private Jet|Weapons = *Gun|Relatives = Kate Redlodge (Wife) Leo Redlodge Jr. (Son) Olive Silverlock (Daughter)|Image = |HistoryText = Gotham Academy Leo Redlodge went to Gotham Academy as a kid. It was here that he first met Bruce Wayne. Both were expelled after an unfortunate incident, Redlodge could have stayed but he chose to accept his punishment as he said the school had nothing left to offer him. It was stated there that he had a close relationship with Sybil Silverlock. Jedi After leaving Gotham Academy Redlodge joined the Jedi to help control his pyrokinesis powers. There his instructor and soon to be best friend (a walking tiger whom he nicknamed "Hobbes") went on many adventures. In the end, he left when Sybil Silverlock became the criminal known as Calamity. Disaster Redlodge then became a successful but self-loathing banker/lawyer. When he was arrested for assault when he was drunk, he considered just resigning to fate and to go to jail. A mysterious voice told him not to, and he was bailed out by his old friend Bruce Wayne. Redlodge then started to search his soul and improve himself. When he found out that his self-loathing was responsible for his schizophrenic alter ego Disaster, (who was leading a Fire Cult) he learned that in order for others to like you, you must first like yourself. This gave him the resolve he needed to conquer Disaster and bring down the Fire Cult. He then resolved to clean up Gotham Redlodge: Year One Redlodge then ran for d.a. Despite the numerous challenges, (The Joker, Two-Face, a communist terrorist group) Redlodge won and started to clean up Gotham. However a virus called borg swept through Gotham and Redlodge was horrified to find out that the leader of the borg was his future self. In the end he, Hobbes, and a hired killer named Hunter brought down this menace and started to finally deal a major blow against the corruption in Gotham. Soon, the man who destroyed Hunter's family named Tymaret appeared leading a group of assassins called the Order of the Masked Spider. Tymaret made Hunter a fugitive and turned Leo Redlodge into his dark apprentice. In the end, both struck against Tymaret at a key moment ruining his plans. Tymaret then resurrected his long dead brother Lim-Dul, and the two tried to make Tymaret the god of death. It would have worked had Redlodge not become the white lantern. And in the end Hunter killed Tymaret. Leaving Gotham safe thanks to Redlodge. Master Griefer War Jurassic Island Batman: Vows Redlodge was one of the guests at Wayne's wedding to Selina Kyle. When the Joker and Damian Wayne killed the Minister, Redlodge tried to find out why. This led him to finding out his old friend was Batman. He then served as Batman's lawyer in the mock Damian custody trial. He then decides to not reveal Batman's identity and to help Batman politically and financially. Relationships Romantic Relationships Kate Redlodge (Wife) Kate Redlodge was the first (so far only and current) wife of Leo Redlodge. They first met during the law bank years when Leo Redlodge tried to "charm" her to look at some secret files. This only ended with him getting drunk and jailed for offensive behavior. Years later, they met again and teamed up to stop the Master Griefer. Leo was much more civil this time, and they eventually fell in love and got married soon after. They have a stable, passionate, and loving marriage, although they argue about how dangerous each other's job is and whether or not to have children. (Kate is for it, Leo is against it. (Because of Disaster)) Sybil Silverlock (First Love) Sybil Silverlock was the first love of Leo Redlodge. They first met at Gotham Academy and hated each other at first (at least Sybil hated him). Over time, this dwindled down to passive agressiveness, until one night when it seemed like the school was going to blow up, Sybil revealed her true feelings for him. After this they went steady. When Leo left the Academy they kept a close correspondence. Eventually they got back together and planned to marry (around this point Sybil probably became pregnant with Olive). However, Sybil started to become affected by Calamity which eventually lead to them breaking up. Sybil gave birth to Olive at some point, not telling Leo about her. 10 years later, Sybil was arrested for starting a fire that killed many people. Leo defended her at her trial helping her avoid death penalty by insanity plea. Sybil told him about Olive. Terrified he might ruin her life, Leo did not reveal himself to her, but asked his old friend Bruce Wayne to pay for a Gotham Academy Scholarship so he could ask his friend Headmaster Hammer to keep an eye on her. When Sybil died, Leo paid for the funeral and briefly approached Olive, telling her that her, "Your mother was a very brave woman, and she loved you very much."}} Category:Businesspeople Category:Politicians Category:Articles by Leostales Category:Leaders Category:Atheists Category:Owned by Leostales Category:Anti heroes Category:Anti-Villain/Anti-Hero Characters Category:Batman Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Prime Earth (Leostales) Category:Mutants